ramroomrpfandomcom-20200213-history
International Council of Earth
The International Council of Earth, also known as I.C.E., is a new global government on Earth created after the Ra'suuk Invasion of Earth, which caused the Stargate Program to go public. Overview With the Stargate Program gone public, the SGC documentary was released to the public. Public approval skyrocketed, and the IOA was given power to create a new Planetary Government with Homeworld Command as the center. All nations that wish to be involved were to report directly to the IOA and had to meet requirements set by Homeworld Command. Each nation is allowed one or two teams to operate within Stargate Command under the command of General Carter, or within Homeworld Command under General Lorne, with a biweekly person-to-person report to their home nation along with their mission reports. Such information is to be kept classified, and any classified information leaks would not be tolerated, and no reports were to be declassified unless approved by the IOA and Homeworld Command. In addition, those nations can train personnel to crew the I.C.E. Fleet, or to fly an F-302, and each nation will have an F-302 base at or near their capital for defense purposes. Each new nation becoming involved with the Stargate Program can not operate their own battlecruiser until they have been part for five years, and any attempts at creating their own without approval will result in permanent removal and being cut off from the global economy. All member nations can still operate independently, but still ultimately answer to I.C.E. After differences were settled and all the nations united, Homeworld Command began work on a new battlecruiser. A month after formation, several underground construction facilities were built, and were set to build the new BC-305 ships. Military Ranks The I.C.E. Military consists of both land and space forces, and the ranks are derived from the United States Air Force. *Maj. General - Typically commands a vital I.C.E base, such as Stargate Command, and are responsible for assigning SG-teams their orders. *Brigadier General - Commands I.C.E. bases and issues orders to SG-teams stationed there. *Colonel - Commands I.C.E. outposts and battlecruisers, as well as leading high-profile SG-teams. *Lt. Colonel - Commands some space vessels and leads SG-teams *Major - Commands SG-teams *Captain - Commands survey teams and may also command a low-importance SG-team. Relations with other factions and civilizations Since the International Council of Earth is an expansion of the Stargate Program, it retains all alliances, treaties, truces, and declarations of war that have occurred since the inception of the Stargate Program in 1997. With the early days of the Stargate Program, the Tau'ri journeyed to many planets and formed alliances and trading treaties with many civilizations, gaining raw naquadah and trinium in return for giving medical supplies, and often offering protection from the Goa'uld. When dealing with less advanced human races, the Tau'ri have adopted a policy on the sharing of technology similar to the Tollan, but nowhere near as strict: while the Tollan refuse to share any of their technology, Earth will usually refuse to share only their military technology, in order to protect them from misusing such weapons against other civilizations. They will, however, often provide these cultures with humanitarian technologies, such as medical supplies. They also often refuse to intervene in the political situations of other planets, however exceptions have been made in order to prevent needless and catastrophic wars. Lucian Alliance The first direct encounter with the Lucian Alliance occurred during the mission to investigate a Kassa smuggling operation on P6G-452. SG-1 was captured by Worrel, one of Netan's operatives, but following their escape, their investigation into the theft of Stargates from all over the galaxy ultimately led to a battle between the Lucian Alliance and Ba'al. Despite the adversarial relationship between the Lucian Alliance and the Tau'ri, Teal'c turned to Netan to propose a temporary alliance and to seek support in battling the forces of the Ori that had entered the galaxy through the Supergate. Although suspicious, Netan reluctantly agreed, and he sent three Ha'taks into the battle, but their disastrous defeat at the hands of the Ori convinced Netan that Earth had intentionally dragged the Lucian Alliance into the battle with the Ori knowing that it would deplete their forces. For a time, Netan had been extremely cautious, hoping to no longer provoke Earth. However, after Netan's death and the eventual control shift to all of the Seconds, the Lucian Alliance had began actively battling Earth through sabotage and the like. After the Red Faction began flexing their strength and invaded numerous Lucian Alliance worlds, the Alliance reluctantly approached Earth and proposed a Non-interference Treaty. General Carter personally agreed to the treaty, which stated neither side interfere with their operations and prohibited occupation or attacks against their planets. Red Faction At first the Tau'ri believed the Red Faction to be another militarized human civilization originating from another planet, but soon found out that Alex Mason is their leader, and that the Red Faction was originally founded on Earth. All negotiations broke down following the discovery of this intel. Alex Mason's primary goal is to retake Earth, and placing the Red Faction as the global government. His hatred of the United States of America fuels his desire to conquer Earth, and is constantly looking for ways to attack. After the (apparent) death of Mark Anderson in 202?, and the subsequent capture of Mason and his top loyalists; the new leader of the Red Faction, Commander Schauer, bridged the gap between the two sides. The Red Faction began operating as an extension of the International Council of Earth, offering their manpower, expertise, and methods to achieve desired results. History 2021 The Ra'suuk Invasion of Earth occurred, forcing the Stargate Program to be revealed to the public. After a public annoucement from General Carter, Former Presidents Henry Hayes and Hank Landry, as well as President Jack O'Neill, a global government was created, uniting most, if not all of the nations, together. As he had "negotiated" with Anubis directly in 2004, former U.S.A. President Henry Hayes had been nominated to be the head of the Council of Representatives. Samantha Carter, however, was recommended by Jack O'Neill to be the Chief of Development of all defense technology, and she happily accepted. Additional Information *Fleet Information *Technology *Characters *Allies by Planet *Controlled Planets *Bases *Outposts *Component Factions and Sub-factions Category:International Council of Earth